Revelations
by Joy726
Summary: Unexpected confessions spur unexpected actions. I hate summaries. WARNING: GRISSOM AND SARA ROMANCE with a little CathWarrick


Title: Revelations

Author: Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but I would, someday, like to own a car.

A/N: Response to challenge issued at First and last lines are provided. A great big, huge Thank you to Cheryl for beta-ing! You are awesome!

**"Wow Griss, you never told me that."** Catherine looked at her long time friend with a mixture of shock and delight in her expression. She wasn't nearly as shocked at _what _he said but rather that he had actually given voice to the words themselves. She watched him shrug off her statement and amble down the hall toward his office. One would think that years of repression would turn a man into a geyser of emotion, unable to stop let alone slow down the flow of feelings and thoughts that had tormented him for years. However, at this very moment, this particular man seemed quite content to continue keeping his inner turmoil private. And after what he had just told her….the surprise she had been feeling gave way to amazement and pity. Why would anyone choose to be miserable and alone when happiness was within reach?

"Cath?" She looked up into Warrick's handsome face, which was at this moment frowning at her in concern. "Are you okay? You've been standing here in the hall for a good five minutes. What gives?"

Catherine smiled, thoughts of Grissom's confession of his love for Sara all but forgotten. "How do you know how long I've been standing here? Unless you've been watching me for the last five minutes." She curled a soft hand around the taller man's forearm and tilted her head in question. "What gives?"

Warrick looked down at the pale hand that rested on his arm, trying to think of an acceptable excuse for practically stalking her at work. He would tell her the truth if only he thought that he had a chance with the beautiful strawberry blonde that kept him awake for hours day after day, when he should be sleeping. "I went into DNA five minutes ago and you're still here." He smiled slightly, pleased with his answer. The smile dropped from his face, however, when Catherine removed her hand and sighed a disappointed, "Oh." Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

"I was just thinking," she looked down at her watch, "I really need to get going if I'm going to see Lindsey before I go to sleep. I'll see you tonight, Warrick." With that she started off in the direction of the locker room. He watched her go, silently kicking himself. Maybe he'd say something tonight. See if she wanted to have breakfast with him. With a sigh he headed for the trace lab.

Grissom sat in the chair behind his desk contemplating the wisdom of having confided in Catherine. Why was it so easy to tell her that he loved Sara but he couldn't even manage a civil 'hello' to the woman in question? He sighed in frustration. It was all Sara's fault anyway. He had never wanted to fall in love, for crying out loud. Love made life entirely too complicated. He preferred things in his personal life to be simple and orderly. He found enough chaos at work.

The sound of boot heels tapping the linoleum in the hall roused him out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see the person that occupied his mind too often for his comfort striding down the corridor.

"Sara!" He called out to her on impulse. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. When he didn't say anything she came to stand in his doorway. _Great. As usual I don't know what to say._ "How's the case coming?" _When in doubt fall back on work._

She was looking at him funny. "Fine."

"You haven't found anything new yet?" _Oh no. I can't remember which case she's working on. Is she on a case?_

"Not since the last time I checked in with you. Which was…" She glanced at the clock on the wall, "twenty minutes ago."

"I thought maybe you got something back from ballistics." _This would be going much better if I had been listening to her report rather than trying to work an invitation to dinner into the conversation. Dammit._

Sara stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. She didn't look at him as she crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite his desk. When she finally looked up worry was etched on her face. "Grissom…" she paused uncertainly, "are you having trouble with your hearing? Again?"

Grissom sat up in his chair. _She knew?_ Before he could respond, she rushed into an explanation.

"I know you were having problems but you seemed to get better. Now whenever I talk to you it's like you aren't really there."

He closed his eyes. He should have known she would figure it out. "I'm not having trouble with my hearing, Sara. Not anymore." She nodded. "I had something else on my mind when we spoke earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Do you want to have dinner?"

She was still nodding, trying to organize her thoughts, so it took a moment before his abrupt question penetrated the cloud of confusion. She blinked at him. "Dinner? With you?"

He smirked. "Well, I'd prefer it was with me but if you'd rather…."

She laughed. _How long has it been since I've heard her laugh? How long before I can hear it again?_

"Dinner. Are you sure you're ready for that?" She asked, a humorous glint in her eye.

**"No Sara, the real question is, are YOU ready?"**


End file.
